Evil Will Live On
by Sweet Revolution
Summary: This is the story of Black Lady(Wicked Lady). This will be a Vegeta/Black Lady romance. Please read and review! *Chapter 2 up!*
1. Default Chapter

Evil Will Live On  
  
*The story of Black Lady *  
  
Author's note: This is my first DBZ/Sailor Moon crossover fic. I hope you like it and please remember to review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon!  
  
'Sometimes I just wish I was dead,' Chibi Usa thought. 'Momma, Poppa' she thought, 'I wish I could be a better child.' She looked down at her feet and, spying rocks, started to kick at them, still looking at the ground. She bumped into something and assumed it was a rock or fallen column. She was outside the castle grounds now. "Ahem" the thing she bumped into said. "Oh sorry" Chibi Usa said sadly, still keeping her eyes on the ground. "It's fine," the thing said. Chibi Usa finally looked up and saw a hooded figure. She was frozen in fear.  
  
This was the last thing Black Lady remembered, this and those horrible memories. They didn't love her. No one did. She hugged Luna P. It was the only one that ever cared about her. As she thought about this her heart filled with hatred for Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts. 'I always thought they were honest; that they would tell me is they disliked me, but I was wrong. I couldn't trust and of them and I never will again!' Now she knew the truth, knew how much they hated her and she wanted revenge. Yes, revenge, it was the only thing she was sure of these days. It was the one thing she knew she could get with enough training. And oh how good it would fell to see them down at her feet begging to be spared from her wrath! She could feel that day coming, almost get a taste of the victory; she could see the Sailor scouts at her feet, uniforms tattered from fighting, begging for mercy! Oh and how she longed for that day, but she knew she had to be patient and train so that she could feel that day, taste that victory, and see the Sailor scouts begging her for mercy. As she thought all of this, she soon fell asleep on the floor.  
  
She dreamt that night, dreamt of how it would feel to win. She fought the Sailor Scouts in a winning battle and tasted that victory, but somehow it felt empty, like it wasn't worth it. The Sailor Scouts were at her feet begging for mercy. They shouted out to spare them and she did, by creating her own world for her enemies, where they could feel pain and rejection for the rest of their pitiful lives. Even now that she was evil, she wanted someone to love her, wanted to feel the real warmth of love after knowing all the love she felt before was a lie. She knew that no one loved her and thought that no one ever would. She had flashback of her parents hating her, saying that she was a failure. She was not the perfect daughter her parents had dreamed of, they said, she was the total opposite. The worst daughter they could have ever had and they said, she didn't even deserve to be alive.  
  
She woke drenched in cold sweat. She was scared. She cried for no one loving her, she cried because she wanted to be loved. She wanted to feel the warmth of love and forget the past, but she couldn't, she had to be strong and defeat the Sailor Scouts so that she could have her revenge for what they did to her.  
  
Author's note: This is not just going to be Black Lady's feelings, it will be a DBZ/ Sailor Moon crossover fic. Please review, I would love to know what you think of my story. Constructive criticism is always welcomed on all of my fics! Tell me if you want more chapters! 


	2. Chapter 2: Going to a Different World

Author's note: Thanks for all the good reviews! Here is the next chapter for you. I hope that you will like it and please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon. Never have, never will  
  
  
  
She thought she had been loved before, but she had not. The Wise Man had sent a summoning slip to her room. It was delivered be Black Lady's least favorite servant boy. He asked her to go out with him! What was even worse was that he had thought she was going to say yes! Like she would go out with a puny servant! She wouldn't even risk it with anyone yet. She felt like she would just be let down again if she ever trusted anyone again. She couldn't trust anyone with her love because she couldn't risk a broken heart. She sighed and decided to go to Wise Man's room before he sent the servant back to get her. She walked slowly through the field that led to her favorite cliff where she could think without disturbance usually. It had many flowers to Black Lady's disgust. She hated everything happy. And worst of all she couldn't destroy them. A law protected them. Stupid people, they even protect flowers with laws! She decided to run the rest of the way, for Wise Man was sure to be angry with her if she didn't. When she arrived there, she went quickly to Wise Man so that he would not be mad.  
  
"What has taken you so long?" Wise Man asked.  
  
"I came as fast as I could."  
  
"Where were you?" Wise Man asked, "out and about again?"  
  
"Yes" was all she replied.  
  
"Your anger against the Sailor Scouts is obvious," Wise Man said, "You will get your revenge soon enough."  
  
"Where is it you wish I go?" Black Lady asked.  
  
"You will complete you training in another world, since it is getting too risky trying to hide you from the Sailor Scouts."  
  
"Which world do you wish?"  
  
"This porthole, here" Wise Man answered.  
  
"Where does it lead?" Black Lady asked.  
  
"A world were there are many strong people, but you will train with one who used to be evil."  
  
"What does he or she look like?"  
  
"It is a he and he has black hair that sticks up kind of like fire."  
  
"OK"  
  
"I have implanted a device on the heel of your shoe that will allow you to track the portholes without a lot of trying to track down a portable gadget, for the portholes like to move often." Wise Man said.  
  
"What if the Sailor Scouts find me?"  
  
"Then tell them who you are and run off to the porthole, try to lose them so that you can go in the porthole alone."  
  
"Why tell them who I am?"  
  
"Because they will never stop asking you until you answer."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"It will not matter if they follow you, for the particular porthole you are tracking only allows one person at a time in and then disappears."  
  
"Why shall I train with a guy who used to be evil?"  
  
"It will be easier for him to accept your evil plans, for you will have to tell him eventually."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well, be off or else the porthole may be long lost."  
  
"Yes, goodbye"  
  
"Until you return stronger." She set off tracking the porthole around. Rei soon spotted her, thinking she was lost.  
  
"Usagi, is that girl lost?"  
  
"I don't know, let's ask!"  
  
"You get so much joy out of asking people things." Rei replied.  
  
"Well, you get so much joy out of yelling at people" Makato replied.  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Then why do you yell at me all the time?"  
  
"Um…."  
  
"Let's ask her, let's ask her" Usagi said jumping up and down.  
  
"Ok" the Sailor Scouts agreed.  
  
"Who are you?" Usagi asked Black Lady, "Are you lost?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Who are you?" Usagi repeated.  
  
"She looks a lot like Chibi Usa" Minako said. Everyone grew quiet thinking of how Chibi Usa had been lost.  
  
"Maybe she's related to her" Usagi said, "I'll ask."  
  
"Go ahead no one else wants to" Rei said.  
  
"Are you related to Chibi Usa?" Usagi asked. Black Lady laughed. "Are you?" Usagi said, "What's so funny?"  
  
"I was Chibi Usa." Black Lady said.  
  
"Then where is Chibi Usa now?"  
  
"I am Chibi Usa."  
  
"You can't be, Chibi Usa isn't even near your age" Ami said logically.  
  
"That's because I am the Black Lady!"  
  
"Then where is Chibi Usa?" Usagi said cluelessly.  
  
"She is Chibi Usa, or was" Rei said. "Sometimes you just don't catch on do you?" Rei said.  
  
"I guess not." Usagi said.  
  
"Enough talk" Black Lady said, "I've told you who I am, what more could you want?"  
  
"Why do you have the Black Moon on your forehead?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I'm evil, evil, you idiot!" Black Lady said.  
  
"Oh no" Makato said.  
  
"I could take her, no sweat," Rei said.  
  
"Could you?" Black Lady asked.  
  
"Yeah" Rei said.  
  
"Yeah, right you are all self-loving, pig-headed snobs," Black Lady said realizing how good it felt to release her anger.  
  
Usagi stepped forward, "You don't know who you're talking to young lady."  
  
"I'm not a young lady."  
  
"Well, you still have no clue who you are talking to or else you wouldn't say that."  
  
"Do you take me for an idiot?" Black Lady asked, "Of course I know who I'm talking to."  
  
"Who then?" Usagi said.  
  
"The biggest idiot in the entire universe, Sailor Moon."  
  
"Then she does know" Minako whispered.  
  
"Either she's really strong or she doesn't know our power" Makato said. Just then Hotaru showed up at the scene and asked what was going on.  
  
"Your friend, Chibi Usa, was turned evil" Rei said. Black Lady decided to run off before she talked her way into a fight. She ran as fast as she could, trying to outrun the Sailor Scouts. She stopped in a dark alleyway and looked at her porthole tracker. She ran towards the porthole's new location. The Sailor Scouts spotted her and started running after her. She saw the porthole was nearing and wondered if she would make it in time.  
  
Author's note: Sooooo, did you all like it? Do you want me to write the next chapter? Please review! And don't freak out, I do like Usagi. It is only for the story line that I said bad things about her! Thanks for reading and please review!!! And a special thanks to:  
  
Anita Knight  
  
Angel Kisses  
  
Aqua  
  
Ace Of Spades  
  
Neo-Queen Celestia  
  
For reviewing my first chapter! 


End file.
